Les Héritiers de l'Ordre du Soleil
by Life-is-Colorful
Summary: La vie d'Alice se résume pour l'instant à des déménagements à répétition. Alice attend un changement, un bouleversement qui redonnera des couleurs à son existence. Seulement, rien ne la préparait aux dangers qui l'attendait à AmorisCity...
1. Un nouveau départ I

**_Une p'tite note avant de commencer: _**_les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent aux créateurs d'Amour Sucré, sauf Alice, sa mère et quelques autres. C'est ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgents :)_

* * *

><p><em>AmorisCity ressemble à n'importe quelle ville, avec ses lotissements, boutiques, écoles, et autres bâtisses en tous genre. Mais à l'insu de la plupart des habitants se déroule un combat sans merci contre les créatures de l'ombre. En effet, seuls quelques élus luttent en secret contre ces ombres sans visage. Parmi eux se trouve un oracle, une personne capable de prévoir les attaques de leurs mystérieux enemis...<em>

"Violette?"

Ladite Violette cligna des yeux avant de lever le regard vers son professeur d'histoire.

"-Tu es avec nous?

-Oui, excusez-moi...

-Bien, alors je continue."

M. Faraise se désinterressa de son élève et continua son cours d'un ton monocorde devant une classe passablement attentive. Violette, quand à elle, arracha le plus discretement possible un feuille de son cahier, saisi son crayon de papier et commença à crayonner. Iris, sa voisine de table, lui chuchota:

"Encore une vision?"

Violette répondit par un hochement de tête tout en dessinant. Mettre ses visions sur papier lui permettait de n'oublier aucun détail. L'esquisse prenait lentement forme: une silhouette féminine, un visage entouré d'une chevelure bouclée, des yeux en amande...

"Notre communauté va s'agrandir", souffla Violette à sa voisine.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Alice Duciel regardait défiler le paysage de novembre par la fenêtre de sa voiture. Sa petite soeur dormait paisiblement à l'arrière, et sa mère, au volant, surprit son regard trop mélancolique à son goût pour une jeune fille autrefois si enjouée.

"-Alice, ne fais pas cette tête! Je suis certaine que cette ville sera la bonne!

-Ah bon... répondit vaguement l'adolescente, tu disais la même chose la dernière fois.

-Je me suis arrangée avec mon nouveau patron: je ne serais plus mutée avant la fin de ta scolarité.

- J'en aurais fini avec l'école dans à peine deux ans, c'était pas la peine.

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait. Allez, essaie un peu de sourire!"

Alice ne répondit rien et reporta son regard sur le ciel nuageux d'automne. Pauline Duciel, inquiète, observa sa fille quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Le comportement d'Alice avait changé brusquement il y a quelques mois: d'une adolescente souriante et joviale, elle était passée à une jeune fille maussade au regard un peu triste. Lorsque sa mère la questionnait sur ce changement soudain, Alice éludait, mentait parfois, prétendant qu'elle allait bien.

La réalité était évidemment tout autre et Pauline s'en doutait, seulement, elle ignorait ce qui avait bouleversé l'attitude de sa fille. Même Jade, âgée de sept ans, s'étonnait du comportement de sa grande soeur.

"Vois le bon côté des choses: maintenant, on habite près de la plage et il y a pas mal de boutiques!"

La tentative de réconfort tomba à plat mais Alice sourit pour rassurer sa mère.

"C'est vrai, ça va nous changer de Paris."

Pauline Duciel gara sa voiture devant sa nouvelle maison et sortit du véhicule. Alice la suivit et contempla son nouveau logement. La bâtisse n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour trois personnes. Jade se réveilla dans la voiture, en sortit en baillant et demanda:

"-On va rester longtemps ici?

-Aussi longtemps que possible, répondit sa mère"

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, tous les cartons étaient déchargés et la plupart déballés. Alice considéra sa chambre. Mansardée, avec ses murs pastel et son parquet en chêne clair, elle était assez lumineuse.

"-A table!

-J'arrive!"

Lorsque Alice arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère finnissait de mettre la table et sa cadette se débattait avec l'emballage de son repas.

"J'ai commandé des nems, indiqua-t-elle, pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui."

Alice pris place avec le sourire: elle avait toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture chinoise. Après quelques minutes passées à manger dans le silence, sa mère prit la parole.

"-Alice, je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé ça, mais... est-ce-que tu vas bien? Tu as tellement changé en quelques mois que...

-Je vais bien, ça va faire sept fois qu'on déménage en deux ans, je commence à avoir l'habitude."

Elle avait dit cela avec le sourire, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas: Alice ne parlerait pas. Elle tenait de son père: son altruisme et sa ténacité. Comme lui, elle souffrait en silence, comme pour ne pas gêner les autres avec son malheur. Elle était également aussi têtue que lui, ce qui n'était pas toujours pour lui faciliter la vie! Alice n'admettrait jamais qu'elle souffre, si cela pouvait attrister sa mère.

Cela rendait Pauline à la fois fière et inquiète. Fière car sa fille était une personne forte, mais inquiète car elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait supporter de contenir sa tristesse.

"-Tu me la dirais si ça n'allait pas, n'est-ce-pas?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas."

_"De toute façon, personne n'y peut rien."_

Le repas se finit avec le même silence dans lequel il avait commencé. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Alice remonta dans sa chambre et rangea encore quelques affaires. Le lendemain serait un samedi, elle ne reprendrait donc les cours que dans deux jours, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'explorer son nouvel environement.

Après s'ètre changée, elle s'allongea sur son lit. La fenètre placée au dessus de son lit lui permettait de voir le ciel. La nuit était dégagée, les étoiles brillaient, même la Voie Lactée était visible.

Pour la enieme fois depuis son quinzième anniversaire, Alice passa sa vie en revue. Après le décès de son père et la naissance de sa soeur il y a maintenant 7 ans, les déménagements c'étaient succèdés. D'abord tous les ans, puis de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à arriver à ne passer que trois mois dans chaque ville.

Encore une ville, une maison, un lycée... Aux yeux d'Alice, la vie manquait cruellement de couleurs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà! Mon premier chapitre de ma première fiction! Bon, il se passe pas encore grand chose mais il faut un début à tout! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des fautes, ect... Je veux tout savoir!<em>**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera pas là avant dimanche prochain :)_**


	2. Un nouveau départ II

**Note:** J'ai légèrement modifié le 1er chapitre, (pas de gros changements, mais des changements quand même), et je m'excuse pour le retard ^^' Attention, changement de narrateur!

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, en milieu de matinée, la maison était silencieuse. Un mot m'attendait sur la table de la cuisine:<p>

_"Bonjour Alice!_

_Je suis partie faire des courses avec Jade, je rentrerais vers midi._

_Fais attention à toi si tu sors!_

_Maman"_

Jade et elle ont toujours étées matinales...

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je se préparai à sortir. Je choisit un jean délavé, un T-shirt rouge et noir avec des tennis asorties. Je brossai rapidement mes bloucles chatain cendré et vérifiai mon reflet dans le miroir, histoire de vérifier si j'étais présentable. Physiquement, c'était à ma mère que je ressemblait le plus, ne tenant de mon père que mes yeux vairons. Celui de droite était vert, l'autre noisette. Ma mère me disait souvent que je tenais d'avantage de mon paternel que d'elle. Quant à Jade, elle me ressemblait en presque tout, sauf pour son caractère, et ses yeux, aussi bleus que ceux de notre mère. C'était une enfant pleine de contraste. On lisait parfois dans ses yeux myosotis une sagesse étonnante pour son âge, et l'instant d'après, y voir toute l'insousiance et l'espieglerie qui caractèrise les enfants de 7 ans.

Ayant fini de me préparer, j'attrapai ma veste et sortis de la maison. Arrivée dehors, je me mis à parcourir les rues au hasard, veillant cependant à ne pas perdre mon chemin. AmorisCity était une petite ville qui comptait comptait une plage, un centre ville, un lycée, un collège, deux écoles et un dédale de lotissements résidentiels. Mes pas me guidèrent inconsciemment vers la plage. Elle était presque déserte, mis à part un petit groupe d'adolescents. Trois d'entre eux jouaient avec un ballon de foot. Deux garçons et une fille. Celle-ci semblait mener le jeu, se mouvant avec plus de rapidité et d'agilité que ses adversaires, qui tentaient désespérément de s'emparer du ballon. Trois autres, cette fois un garçon et deux filles, assis à l'écart, observaient la partie. L'un des garçons qui jouaient au foot m'aperçu et me fit de grands signes de la main, comme s'il m'avait toujours connue:

"Ohé! Toi, là haut!"

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il courut vers moi, suivit par ses deux compagnons de jeu. Les trois autres se relevèrent et les suivirent, plus lentement. Arrivé en face de moi, à peine essoufflé, il me dit:

"-Salut! T'es nouvelle ici, pas vrai?

-Alex! Tu pourras peut-être te présenter avant de l'agresser.

-J'allais le faire! Et puis je l'agresse pas..."

Les deux autres joueurs nous avaient rejoins. Le garçon qui m'avait parlé avait les cheveux bleu, sans doute teints, des yeux rieurs et des vêtements très colorés. Le deuxième lui ressemblait beaucoup, et je devinai qu'il devait être son jumeau. Il avait pour seules différences avec son frère des cheveux noirs de jais et un style vestimentaire plus sobre. La troisième joueuse arborait des cheveux roux tressés et des yeux bleus clairs. Cette dernière me sourit amicalement.

"-Salut! Moi c'est Iris. Désolé pour Alexis, il est un peu... éxubérant.

- Euh, il n'y a pas de mal. Désolé de vous avoir intteronpus

-C'est pas grave, ça devenait lassant de ne pas pouvoir toucher le ballon! Au fait, je suis Armin, enchanté!" intervint le deuxieme jumeau.

Les trois derniers, qui les avaient rattrapés, se joignirent à la discussion. Le blond, Nathaniel, avait un sourire avenant et paraissait être un garçon plutôt sérieux. Melody était une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus qui semblait être assez proche de Nathaniel. La dernière, une fille timide nommée Violette, avait des yeux d'une jolie couleur gris perle et gardait avec elle une grande pochette à dessins.

En bavardant un peu avec eux, j'appris que Nathaniel et Melody étaient délégués de leur classes au lycée local, et par le fait, qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de mon arrivée.

"-On pourrait te faire visiter la ville, proposa Iris.

-Désolé, ce sera sans nous, déclara Armin en regardant sa montre, on doit rentrer.

-Quoi, déjà? Mais on a encore un peu le temps, non? Et puis tu sais bien qu'Iris ne peut pas se passer de moi...

-Hey! Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités!"

Cette petite bande semblait soudée, et je me rendis une nouvelle fois compte de ma solitude. Mis à part Jade et ma mère, j'étais seule.

Armin et Alexis rentrèrent chez eux, Nathaniel évoqua des devoirs qui l'attendaient chez lui, et Violette choisit de rester sur la plage. Melody et Iris décidèrent de me faire visiter AmorisCity. Elles me montrèrent le chemin pour le lycée, le centre-ville, et leurs boutiques favorites. En chemin, mes deux guides commencèrent à se taquiner à propos de garçons.

"-C'était pratiquement une déclaration, tout à l'heure! Franchement, Iris, ça crève les yeux, Alexis est dingue de toi.

- Non, c'était juste de la frime, retorqua Iris, et puis toi tu peux parler, avec ton Nath adoré...

-Euh... T-Tu de fais des illusions! Il n'y a rien entre nous!"

Je remarquai qu'Iris avait vu juste.

"-Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Non, sérieusement! Euh... et toi, Alice, personne dans ta vie?

-Ah non, Mel! Ne change pas de sujet!

-Non, personne, répondis-je, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'approfondir une relation."

Et voilà, j'en avais trop dit. Iris et Melody restèrent silencieuses, attendant la suite. Je detestais parler de moi, mais je continuai quand même:

"-On change de ville tout les trois mois environs, donc...

-Oh... je vois, fis Melody. J'éspère que tu resteras un peu plus longtemps avec nous!

-Moi aussi! Vous avez l'air d'être un groupe très soudé, je voudrais pas m'incruster...

-Mais non, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème! Je ne suis pas non plus originaire d'ici, et je sais que ce n'est pas facile de tout recommencer, m'informa Melody, mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gens qui m'ont tout de suite acceptée"

Après la visite, Iris et Melody me raccompagnèrent chez moi.

"-On se retrouve lundi, au lycée!

-Oui, merci pour la visite!"

L'heure du repas approchant, je commençai à mettre la table. Tout en sortant les assiettes, je repensais aux gens que j'avais rencontré. Le groupe que formais Iris, Melody, Nathaniel, Violette, Armin et Alexis n'était pas au complet, sur la plage (je l'avais appris en discutant avec Iris et Melody sur le chemin de la maison) . Il manquait deux personnes: Castiel et Lysandre. Malgré cela, ils semblaient former une petite famille où chacun trouvait sa place. Curieusement, j'avais la sensation que, moi aussi, j'en faisait partie, que je n'étais plus seule.

oOo

"-Alors?

-Je ne sais pas, Nath. D'un côté, elle ne possède aucun pouvoir, mais de l'autre...tu l'as probablement ressenti aussi."

Melody avait raison. En voyant Alice, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver une soeur perdue de vue depuis longtemps.

"-Mais malgré ça, il faut la tenir à l'écart de notre combat. Elle a déjà eu sa part de souffrances, et je me vois mal lui demander de nous rejoindre alors qu'elle vient à peine d'arriver, continua Melody.

-Tu as surement raison, mais toujours est-il que nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux.

-On a plus d'autres choix, il faut attendre... Bon, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut négliger ton travail de délégué! On a encore du pain sur la planche!"

A ces mots, Melody sortit une pochette de son sac et Nathaniel se concentra sur les derniers papiers à régler. Travailler était une bonne façon de se changer les idées.

* * *

><p><strong>Et de deux! Je m'en remet à vous, lecteurs, pour savoir ce que vaut mon travail (traduction: commentez s'il vous plait! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez!)<strong>

**Encore désolé pour le retard!**

**Merci à TiteOshun pour ta review!**

**Je part en vacances pendant une semaine, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée :(**


	3. Les ombres de la nuit

Lundi matin, Iris m'attendait devant chez moi pour m'accompagner au lycée. Pendant le trajet, elle me parla un peu de Castiel et Lysandre.

"Même si Castiel est un peu agressif au premier abord, c'est un garçon sympa. Le tout, c'est de savoir lui parler, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Lysandre est très gentil, mais un peu réservé, comme Violette."

Devant la grille du lycée, Nathaniel et Melody nous attendaient avec ledit Lysandre. Le garçon arborait des cheveux argentés, teintés de noir et une tenue de style victorien qui lui donnait des airs de personnage sorti tout droit d'un manga.

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Iris souhaita me montrer l'emplacement de mon casier. Dans le couloir, un élève rangeait ses affaires dans le sien. J'eu l'impression d'avoir devant moi l'archétype de l'ado rebelle: blouson en cuir noir, bottes et jean assortis à la veste, T-shirt rouge orné du crane ailé et cheveux teints en rouge flamboyant. Son expression moqueuse et ironique laissait deviner un humour aussi aigisé qu'un sabre.  
>Iris l'apostropha:<p>

"- Salut Castiel! Tu as loupé quelque chose, samedi.  
>- Ah ouais? Et quoi donc? répondit-il sans se retourner.<br>- L'arrivée d'Alice, bien sûr!  
>- Et en quoi c'est tellement important? dit-il en se tournant enfin vers nous."<p>

Iris le regardait sans dire un mot. Ses yeux exprimait quelque choses comme :"Tu sais pourquoi." Castiel me regarda dans les yeux et me salua très simplement:

"-Salut.  
>-Salut, répondis-je tout aussi simplement."<p>

Encore cette sensation de retrouvailles, de chaleur dans le coeur. Je souris.  
>Avisant le motif ailé de son T-shirt, je lance:<p>

"- _Winged Skulls_ est un bon groupe, mais les _Freedom's Voices_ les ont totalement eclipsés au dernier festival.  
>- Une connaiseuse, à ce que je vois, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, ça faisait longtemps qu'une fille ne m'avait pas parlé de rock."<p>

Je lui rendis sont sourire et la sonnerie rententit.

"Bon! s'exclama Iris, il est temps de retrouver ce cher M. Faraise et son tout aussi cher cours d'histoire!"

La première semaine passa rapidement jusqu'au vendredi. J'appris à connaître le lycée avec l'aide de Melody qui me montra l'emplacement des bâtiments, puis après les cours, j'accompagnai parfois Violette à son club d'art plastique. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement douée pour le dessin, mais Violette était bonne pédagogue et m'enseigna quelques techniques. Quand je ne dessinais pas, je parlais musique avec Castiel et Lysandre. Enfin, plutôt avec Castiel car Lysandre ne parlait pas très souvent.

Malheureusement, je fis également la rencontre d'Ambre, la soeur de Nathaniel. J'eu beaucoup de mal à établir un lien de parenté entre eux tant leurs personnalités différaient! Elle me semblait aussi peste que son frère était gentil.

Néanmoins, mes nouvelles rencontres m'avaient remplis d'optimisme. J'avais l'impression que m'a vie avait subitement redémarré. C'était donc d'excellente humeur que je rentrais chez moi, après une heure et demi d'art plastique en la relaxante compagnie de Violette. Cette dernière m'avait donné un curieux avertissement avant de partir: "Fais attention en rentrant, les rues ne sont pas très sures."

Tandis que je marchais, la nuit tombait doucement. Soudain, je sentis un fourmillement dans la nuque, comme si on m'observait. Quelqu'un me suivait? _Les rues ne sont pas très sures. _J'accélérai le pas. Un bruit étrange, entre grognement et sifflement retentit dans mon dos.

_"Pas quelqu'un, quelque chose!" _pensai-je avec effroi.

J'hésitais entre me retourner pour regarder ou fuir. La curiosité l'emporta, je pivotai sur mes talons...

oOo

Lysandre avait toujours su voir les auras. C'était ce qu'il regardait en premier chez les gens. L'aura d'une personne est en principe à l'image de la personnalité et se matérialisait souvent sous forme de couleurs, avec des nuances, des "senteurs" différentes pour chacunes. Celle de Castiel par exemple, était aussi changeante que son humeur. Tantôt crépitante et chaleureuse comme un brasier, tantôt aussi froide qu'un glacier. Celles d'Iris et des jumeaux se ressemblaient, pétillantes et colorés. Violette avait une aura particulièrement douce, apaisante, dans les tons lavande. Celles de Nathaniel et Melody étaient également semblables, simples, luisant d'un bleu ciel très agréable.

Si toutes les auras (ou presque) étaient belles, celle d'Alice avait un éclat particulier. Elle irradiait littéralement de lumière. Lysandre pensait que c'était cette lumière qui agitait les spectres depuis une semaine et était inquiet pour Alice, mais les autres continuaient de penser qu'il fallait la garder dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que les spectres passent à l'action.

* * *

><p>Voilà mon troisième chapitre! J'espère que cela vous à plus!<p>

Faites-moi part de vos impressions!

Encore merci à TiteOshun pour son commentaire!

Ps: je n'aurais pas accès à l'ordinateur avant un moment, donc j'ignore encore quand sortira mon prochain chapitre .

Bye bye!


	4. Dangers

La créature qui me faisait face était une ombre. Difficile de la décrire autrement. Elle avait un aspect vaguement humanoïde, entièrement noire, à part ses yeux, ronds et totalement blancs. Plus inquiétant, elle mesurait deux fois ma taille, soit environs trois mètres... Mais le plus étrange, c'était les sentiments qu'elle dégageait. J'ignorais comment et pourquoi, mais je les percevais avec précision, aussi bien que si je les éprouvais moi-même, ce qui était en partie le cas. Elle avait peur de moi, ce qu'elle essayais de réprimer, car elle voulait (ou devait?) m'éliminer.

"Elle a peur... de moi? Je fais peur à une ombre de deux fois ma taille alors que je suis moi-même terrifiée? Ridicule... Je dois sûrement rêver..."

La créature émit un horrible sifflement à vous en déchirer les tympans, puis passa à l'attaque.

L'action dura une dizaine de secondes, tout au plus. Elle fondit sur moi trop vite pour que je songe à m'enfuir. Elle était presque sur moi lorsque quelqu'un me poussa hors de la portée de l'ombre. Je reconnus facilement les cheveux rouges de Castiel. Et il n'était pas venu seul. Iris faisait face à l'ombre. De fin objets métalliques brillaient dans ses mains( des aiguilles d'acupuncture ? ! )

"- Castiel, c'est quoi ce délire?

- Plus tard. Tu es blessée?

- J-Je vais bien, je crois."

Il me remit sur mes pieds (car mes jambes m'avaient lâchées au moment où il m'avait écartée du danger) mais garda ses mains sur mes épaules (Je notai au passage la température anormalement élevée de ses mains) et s'intéressa au combat d'Iris. La jeune rousse tentait de toucher la créature de ses aiguilles, sans succès. Malgré la justesse des lancés, l'ombre trouvait toujours le moyen d'esquiver. Sans doute à court de projectiles, Iris tira un long couteau (genre couteau de boucherie) du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et s'élança, plus rapide encore que son adversaire. Le spectre tenta de la saisir de ses longs bras, mais Iris fut plus véloce. D'un geste précis, elle fendit l'ombre en deux, qui s'évapora sans laisser de traces. Iris se tourna alors vers nous:

"- Pas trop secouée, Alice?

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique.

- Tu va avoir tes réponses, me promit Castiel, mais tu devrais te reposer un peu avant, t'es toute blanche.

- Comme si une personne normale pouvait dormir après ça!

- Ecoute, dit Iris, on va tout t'expliquer, mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on nous enverrait direct à l'asile si on nous entendait..."

Une sonnerie de portable nous interrompit. Iris décrocha:

"Nath?... Oui, elle va bien mais il s'en est fallu de peu... Le spectre? C'était l'affaire d'une minute, on a eu de la chance... On a plus le choix, il faut tout lui dire... Compris, on arrive dès que possible."

Iris raccrocha. Finalement, Castiel partit devant et Iris me raccompagna chez moi pour que je rassemble mes affaires pour la nuit. Ma mère apprécia Iris au premier coup d'oeil et accepta avec plaisir que je dorme chez elle, mais officieusement, nous allions chez Lysandre. Nathaniel, Melody et Violette s'y trouvaient déjà. Qu'avaient-ils à voir avec cette histoire?

"- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, me dit Iris en sortant de chez moi, parce qu'il y aura pas mal de choses à assimiler...

- Euh... c'est-à-dire?

- On en discutera là-haut. En attendant, il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner en route."

Lysandre vivait avec son frère aîné, Leigh, dans un appartement au-dessus de la boutique de vêtements que ce dernier tenait, un peu à l'écart du centre ville.

"- Là-bas, on peut parler sans crainte. Leigh est aussi tenu au secret.

- Au secret de quoi?

- Bah, des spectres!

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs!

- Chut... On est encore dans la rue!"

Après un quart d'heure de marche rapide, nous atteignîmes l'appartement et Lysandre nous fit entrer par l'arrière boutique. L'endroit où il vivait à proprement parler avec son frère se trouvait à l'étage. C'était un six-pièces sobrement meublé, avec des murs blancs et du parquet clair. L'ensemble était plutôt lumineux, meublé avec goût. Nathaniel, Melody et Castiel nous attendaient dans le salon. Leigh était également présent. Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son frère, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs de jais, mais arborait également des vêtements inspirés de l'époque victorienne.

" Même si tu as vu le spectre, tu ne croiras peut-être pas à ce qu'on va te révéler ce soir, mais je te demande quand même d'écouter jusqu'au bout, commença Melody."

_"Je viens de me faire agresser par une espèce de fantôme et je suis toujours vivante. Je crois que plus rien de m'étonnera, ce soir..."_

" -Comme tu l'as vu avant, des spectres attaquent les habitants de notre ville. Nous ignorons encore d'où ils viennent et pourquoi ils font ça, mais ils sont bien réels et très dangereux. En te comptant, nous sommes neuf, c'est-à-dire tout le monde dans cette pièce, Alexis et Armin -qui n'ont pas pu nous rejoindre à cause d'un repas en famille, et enfin Violette, à être au courants.

- En parlant de Violette...

- Elle se repose dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle a eu une vision tout à l'heure, puis elle s'est évanouie, expliqua Lysandre.

- Une vision?

- Elle peut voir plus ou moins à l'avance quand auront lieu les attaques. Elle perd parfois connaissance après ses visions...

- En tout cas, on a de la chance de l'avoir, s'exclama Iris, tu n'imagine pas le nombre de gens qu'on a pu sauver grâce à elle!"

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Nathaniel prenne la suite des explications.

"- Violette n'est pas la seule à posséder un talent particulier. Nous tous ici avons un don pour contrer les attaques des spectres, et il est très probable que ce soit aussi ton cas.

- Quoi? fis-je, interloquée.

- Depuis ton arrivée, les spectres sont survoltés, reprit Melody, tu possède quelque chose qui les térrifie. Ils ont compris que tu représente un danger pour eux et ont cherché à t'éliminer.

- Attendez un peu! Ce n'est pas possible! Iris, je t'ai vue à l'oeuvre, tout à l'heure, tu bougeais si vite que s'en était surhumain! Si ces spectres avaient un minimum de jugotte, ils se rendraient compte que tu es au moins cent fois plus dangereuse pour eux que moi!

- C'est là que tu te trompe, intervint Lysandre d'une voix douce, si tu pouvais voir ton aura, tu comprendrais pourquoi tu es si redoutable pour eux; tu brille plus fort qu'un soleil, ajouta-t'il devant ma mine perplexe."

Deux heures plus tard, allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol dans la chambre d'Iris, emitouflée dans une couverture, je repensais à la soirée riche en révélations que je venais de vivre. Après l'évocation de mon "quelque chose de terrifiant pour les spectres", la discussion avait dévié sur les autres. J'en avais appris beaucoups sur mes amis.

Si Violette voyait l'avenir, Melody était télépathe. De cette manière, elle avait prévenu Iris et Castiel du danger qui me guettait (car non contente de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, elle pouvait envoyer des messages mentaux).  
>Armin et Alexy disposaient d'un pouvoir des plus pratiques: la manipulation du temps. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais tenté de le remonter, ils pouvaient l'avancer, le ralentir, et même l'arêter à volonté. Cependant, si le temps s'arrêtait pour les gens "normaux", nous étions, nous autres, encore capables de bouger.<br>Nathaniel pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure physique par un simple contact. Bien que ce soit un don extraodinaire, il n'en était pas satisfait. Melody m'éclaira plus tard sur ce point.

" -Nathaniel a de quoi être frustré. Les spectres sont dangereux, c'est vrai, mais ils n'infligent jamais de dommages corporels.

- Alors en quoi sont-ils dangereux?

- Ils s'attaquent à ton âme. S'ils te touchent, ton âme va être lentement rongée de l'interieur... Brr! Je revois encore la scène... C'était la seule victime des spectres depuis leur apparition, un garçon de 10 ans à peine... Castiel était en stage ce jour là, et Iris n'était pas arrivée à temps. Lorsqu'elle à ramené le petit à Nathaniel, il était déjà trop tard... Lysandre affirme qu'il a vu l'aura du petit s'éteindre pendant qu'il luttait pour rester en vie... C'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer à se battre! Si je devais voir encore une seule victime des spectres, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais... et les autres non plus. Après la mort de cet enfant, tout le monde s'est senti très mal... surtout Nath et Violette. Lui était frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire et elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir, même si ce n'était pas leur faute..."

Lysandre et son frère possedaient une sorte de double-vue: ils distinguaient les auras. De plus, Lysandre avait la capacité de "charger" les objets en Lumière (oui, avec un grand "L"). Selon lui, la Lumière est une forme de magie particulièrement éfficace contre nos sombres enemis.

" Nos ennemis ne sont vulnérables qu'à deux choses: la lumière et la chaleur. Si tu sors seule la nuit, assure-toi d'avoir au moins un briquet sur toi."

Si j'y croyais? Totalement. Sinon, comment Iris aurait-elle pu fendre une ombre en deux avec un banal couteau? Mes deux sauveurs d'un soir possedaient des capacités plus... offensives. En effet, Castiel pouvait invoquer des flammes à volonté, et Iris avait déjà fait preuve de son agilité et de son habilité à manier n'importe quel objet comme une arme.

J'avais choisit de croire à leur histoire, même si tout m'avais parut impossible au début. Si tout cela était incroyable, le plus troublant était ce qui avait été dit sur mon aura et mon potentiel. J'étais censée representer une menace, or je n'avais rien d'exeptionnel à part une aura hors norme.

" T'inquiète, fillette, ça viendra déjà!" m'avait dit Castiel au moment de nous quitter, Iris et moi.

Durant cette discussion, il s'était beaucoup amusé de mes réactions. Il nous escorta jusqu'au logement d'Iris (désert, puisque ses parents étaient partis en week-end en amoureux, et ses trois frères et soeurs confiés à une voisine). Apparamment, mon nouveau surnom était dû au fait que j'étais la plus petite de notre groupe. Pff! Néanmoins, j'appréciais le fait qu'il me donne un surnom: cela signifiait pour moi qu'il m'acceptait, et donc qu'il me faisait confiance. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela me réchauffait le coeur, surtout après tant d'années passées toute seule.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, j'ai été victime d-une coupure d'internet et je crois que c'est pas prêt d'être réglé...<p>

Merci à cocoola-chan, ma fan n°1, qui m'a livré une information CAPITALE et m'a évité ainsi de faire une GROSSE erreur.

Merci également à ma beta-lectrice qui a courageusement lu le présent chapitre et a éliminé toutes les vilaines fautes qu'il y avait dedans. Tant que j'y pense, si vous trouvez des fautes, ou des trucs pas logiques dans mon histoire, signalez-les moi, je corrigerais.

Merci enfin à TiteOshun, la première à m'avoir lue (allez lire ses fictions, ça déchire!)

* * *

><p>Et maintenant, une page de publicité xD<p>

cocoola-chan, inscrite sur FF depuis peu, a commencé une fiction sur Vampire Knight, donc avis aux amateurs :)


	5. L'autre côté du portail?

_ Assise au bord d'une falaise, les pieds balançant dans le vide, je contemplais la mer qui s'étendait sans fin vers l'horizon, plate et rayonnante, telle un miroir sous le soleil couchant. Le bruit continu des vagues contre la falaise, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, était le seul bruit audible. Bien que les couleurs du paysage semblaient trop vives, trop intenses pour être réelles, l'endroit dégageait une telle sérénité que j'aurais pu y rester pour l'éternité. Mais bientôt, j'entendis une voix derrière moi._

_" Je t'attendais, Alice."_

_C'était une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années. Elle marchait pieds nus, vétue d'une robe blanche, légère et simple. Ses longs cheveux d'argent flottaient librement dans la brise générée par la mer. Bien qu'elle me souriait amicalement, ses yeux topaze étaient inquiets. Elle s'approcha et vint s'assoir à mes cotés. De près, je remarquai le pendentif qu'elle portait sur une chaine argentée: un croissant de lune agrémenté d'un minuscule crystal._

_D'où tenait-elle mon nom? D'où venait-elle? Et surtout, où étions-nous? Car j'avais le sentiment que le lieu où nous étions assises, la falaise, la mer, et même le soleil qui avait presque disparu, ne se trouvaient pas dans le monde d'où je venais._

_" Tu as raison, Alice. Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre, ni même dans un rêve, mais dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler les limbes."_

_Encore une télépathe?_

_- Attend un peu... Je ne suis pas morte! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et qui es-tu?_

_- Désolée, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée, dit-elle d'un air penaud. Je m'appelle Luciane, mais on m'appelait plutôt Lucie._

_- On t'appelait... ça veut dire..._

_- Oui, Alice, dit-elle avec un sourire triste, je suis morte. Je t'ai amenée ici parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_- "Notre" aide?_

_- Toi et tes amis, vous luttez contre les Damnées - que vous appelez les spectres, dans votre monde, mais elles sont aussi présents de l'autre côté du portail._

_- Mais de quel portail parles-tu?_

_- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant car je ne suis pas assez forte pour te retenir ici assez longtemps. Saches simplement que le danger qui plane sur ta ville menace aussi mon peuple. Je vivais dans un monde semblable au tien, en plus dangereux car les Damnées y sont plus nombreuses, et j'attendais ici de pouvoir prendre contact avec un Héritier de l'Ordre... car seul l'un d'entre vous peut aider à rétablir le contact entre nos deux mondes._

_Elle retira son pendentif et me le tendit. Ma vue commença à se brouiller._

_- Ne le perd pas, s'il te plait. C'est une partie de la clé pour ouvrir le portail. Ma soeur possède l'autre moitié. Retrouve l'entrée du tunnel et le portail s'ouvrira._

_- Mais comment?_

_- Fais confiance à ceux qui t'entourent. Quelqu'un doit encore jouer son rôle avant l'ouverture du portail._

_Les tâches sombres qui dansaient devant mes yeux s'élargirent._

_- Je ne peux plus te retenir plus longtemps, s'excusa Luciane, mais j'espère avoir pu te convaicre de nous aider car vous seuls le pouvez encore. Au revoir, Alice. J'espère sincerement pouvoir te revoir bientôt._

_Le noir complet s'installa, puis je me reveillai en sursaut dans la chambre d'Iris. Le reveil indiquait 3h14. Je me rendis compte que mon poing était refermé sur un petit objet mettalique. J'ouvris les doigts. Dans ma paume reposait le pendentif de Luciane._

- Et après?

- Et après, je me suis réveillée avec ça en main. Je me demande de quel Ordre elle parlait...

- On se croirait dans un roman "fantasy", s'enthousiasma Iris."

Encore aujourd'hui, son insouciance m'épate. Je lui avais parlé de mon rêve (en était-ce vraiment un?) au petit-dejeuner, et elle était aussi dubitative que moi quant à la nature du portail et celle de l'Ordre dont Luciane avait parlé. Plus tard dans la journée, nous retrouvâmes Melody au parc municipal situé près du lycée. Je lui parla mon rêve.

- Alors nos spectres seraient des Damnées? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là? Et puis cette histoire de monde parrallèle... Elle a précisé si le portail se trouvait quelque part en ville?

- Je voulais le lui demander, mais elle n'a pas pu me garder plus longtemps dans les... limbes. J'espèrais que tu saurais...

- Je vais en parler aux autres. Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Je suis sûre qu'elle va réessayer de prendre contact avec toi."

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre...

- Eh! Les filles!

Alexis venait vers nous, tout sourire, comme d'habitude.

- Salut Alexis! Quoi de neuf?

- Mon frère nous a bidouillé ça!

Il sortit de son sac trois talkie-walkies qu'il nous distribua.

- Armin c'est débrouillé pour qu'on puisse communiquer d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, jusqu'à douzes personnes à la fois.

- C'est bien, ça... mais on est neuf, pas douze, releva Melody.

- Ben tu le connais, il...

Le grésillement d'un talkie-walkie interrompit Alexis.

- Bzzzz... Alex? Violette viens de se reveiller. Rendez-vous chez Lysandre, ça a l'air important. Bzzzz...

- Bzzzz... Compris frangin, j'arrive avec les filles. Bzzzz... Bon, bonne nouvelle: ces trucs fonctionnent bien mieux qu'avant.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, nous étions réunis comme la veille dans le salon de Lysandre. Violette avait l'air fatiguée mais satisfaite. Elle fignolait les détails d'un tableau sous le regard de Nathaniel, Armin, Lysandre et Castiel lorsque nous arrivâmes. Il représentait un arbre parmi ces congénères, un gros chêne au tronc noueux, dont l'écorce semblait avoir été tailladée. Par les entailles sortait une vive lumière bleutée.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, expliquait Violette, mais j'ai ressentis de drôles de choses... Enfin... pas moi, en fait. Je crois que ça émanait de ce qu'il y avait _dans_ le tronc. Il y avait de la peur, de la détermination, et de la colère, aussi... C'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à comprendre une de mes visions...

- J'ai peut-être des éléments de réponse...

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je racontai mon rêve en détails.

- A mon avis, le passage dont parle Luciane ce trouve dans le chêne de ta vision, Violette, dis-je.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais on sait pas où il est, ce chêne... releva Castiel.

- Elle disait que quelqu'un de mon entourage m'aiderais... ça nous avance pas beaucoup plus.

Finalement, il fut décidé d'attendre une prochaine vision et d'ouvrir l'oeil pour trouver d'éventuels indices. C'était presque comme rester passif mais nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre, ce qui était encore plus frustrant que de ne pas avoir de réponses.

* * *

><p>Et vouala! Celui là est plus court que le précédent. J'ai eu du pal avec celui-ci à cause d'un (flagrant) manque d'inspiration. Mais j'y suis arrivée! Je précise (au cas où) que les "Bzzz", c'est le bruit des talkie-walkies, pas des personnages. On sait jamais...<p>

Réponse à erine (et aux autres lecteurs qui se poseraient la question): le pouvoir mystère d'Alice sera révélé au prochain chapitre. Encore un peu de patience!

Je remercie encore cocoola-chan (vous avez pensé à aller voir sa fiction?) qui est toujours une des premières à me lire, et TiteOshun, qui me suis depuis le début.

A la prochaine!


	6. Les gardiennes de la forêt

Le reste du week-end passa plutôt lentement, jusqu'au dimanche soir où Jade annonça qu'elle aurait une excurtion en forêt le lendemain. Inévitablement, je pensais au chêne de Violette. Et s'il se trouvait dans la forêt de AmorisCity? Au moment de lui dire bonne nuit, j'en profitai pour lui demander:

" - Jade, hum... pour ton excursion, demain... si tu vois quoi que se soit de... bizarre dans la forêt, tu me le diras, d'accord?

- Bizzare?

- Oui, c'est très important.

- Pourquoi?

Les enfants et leurs curiosité...

- C'est long à expliquer, Jade. Et il est temps que tu aille dormir. Si tu me dis tout de ta sortie demain, je te raconterais. Promis?

- D'accord!

Comme je m'en allais, elle me retins par la manche:

- Dis, Alice...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

- T'es pas pareille que d'habitude.

- Euh... pas pareille comment?

- Tu souris plus souvent depuis qu'on est ici. Et tu es allée dormir chez une copine ce week-end, c'est pas arrivé depuis au moins trois ans.

Un enfant, c'est intelligent comme pas possible. Et très observateur. En plus de ça, Jade a une mémoire d'éléphant...

- C'est juste que j'ai rencontré plein de gens très gentils ici, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Ah...

Comme elle garda le silence, je déclarai:

- Un jour, je te les présenterais. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir!

Le lendemain soir, elle me raconta en son excursion en détails. Leur professeur, une certaine Mme Boulanger, ainsi que la stagière, les avaient emmenés dans la fôret municipale pour une promenade éducative. Tout se déroulait normalement, jusqu'à ce que Jade entrevit quelque chose dans le feuillage d'un arbre qu'elle me décrit comme une petite fée à la peau verte. C'est lorsqu'elle en aperçut une seconde qui lui faisait signe de la suivre qu'elle faussa compagnie à sa classe malgré la vigilence de Mme Boulanger. Avant que je puisse la sermonner pour son manque de prudence, elle déclara que la fée lui avait promi de l'aider si elle se perdait sur le chemin du retour. N'importe quel adulte aurait rit en entendant un tel récit, mais pas moi. Après l'épisode des spectres, l'existance de fées dans la forêt était tout à fait vraisemblable. Donc. La fée avait guidé ma petite soeur toujour jusqu'à un gros chêne.

- Ensuite, elle a disparut, mais j'ai réussi à rejoindre ma classe toute seule, dit-elle, très fière.

- Bravo, Jade! Et la fée, elle n'a rien dit?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle me montra un dessin représentant les fées des forêts: des petits êtres à la peau verte, aux oreilles pointues et aux ailes transparentes, comme celles des libéllules. Jade dessinait très bien pour son âge. Il faudrait vraiment que je la présente à Violette.

- Merci beaucoup, Jade. Dis... est-ce que tu te souviens du chemin jusqu'au chêne? Il faut que je le voie.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à Maman?

- C'est promit!

- D'accord... Alors tu sais, la nuit, il y a des fantômes qui attaquent les gens qui sortent trop tard. Ils sont très méchants, et mes amis et moi, on doit trouver un moyen de les faire partir. Je suis sure que les fées de la forêt et le gros chêne pourrons nous aider.

Etant une enfant, elle me crut sur parole, et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Tu combas des fantomes alors! T'es trop forte!

- Chuuut! Moins fort, Jade...

Elle avait l'air fière que sa soeur soit une "tueuse de monstres", même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le jour suivant, je parlais à Iris de Jade et ses fées, pendant la pause de 10h.

- Elle réagit plutôt bien, ta soeur! Tu as de la chance, moi j'ai trois petits morpions plus cafteurs les uns que les autres!

- On a pas cours demain après-midi. J'emènerais Jade en "promenade" et dès qu'on saura où s trouve notre arbre, je la ramène à la maison. C'est une chose de lui parler de tout ça, c'en est une autre de l'impliquer directement...

- Hé, Alice... les fées qu'elle a vu, à quoi elles ressemblaient?

- Apparemment elles étaient petites, vertes, avec des yeux jaunes. Elle m'en a fait un dessin. Pourquoi?

- Alors elles sont toujours là...

Devant mon air perplexe, elle expliqua:

- Je les voyais aussi quand j'avais son âge, et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Sauf que moi, j'avais personne pour me croire.

Après concertation, on décida que par prudence, Melody, Castiel et Iris viendrait avec Jade et moi, par sécurité. Les spectres n'attaquaient qu'à la nuit tombée, mais ils avaient fait une exception pour moi et ils pourraient recommencer. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de l'exposer au danger des spectres, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ce chapitre là, j'ai rien de spécial à dire dessus...<strong>

**Ma connexion internet est toujours en dérangement, donc mon prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaine maximum.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent: **

**Cocoola-chan: C'est pas vrai! Je suis pas violente! Si tu dis encore ça j'te tape! (vite, mes cachets...)**

**TiteOshun: J'ai pas encore trouvé comment on actionne les gyrophares... Merci de me suivre depuis le début!**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis plus récemment: Drimali (j'aime tes références :P) et erine.**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que mes remerciements vont toujours aux mêmes personnes xD Vous êtes courageux de continuer de me lire xD Merci à tous!**


	7. Une prophétie?

En suivant ma soeur dans la forêt, j'aperçus à plusieurs reprises un scintillement derrière un buisson, au détour d'un tronc, ou entre les branches dénuées de feuilles des arbres alentours. L'air commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir, signe annonciateur de l'hiver qui se profilait. Jade n'avait pas posé de questions en voyant Iris et Castiel avec moi, et avait passé une grande partie du trajet jusqu'au chêne à discuter avec Iris, marchand devant moi et Castiel, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée. Le chêne en question se trouvait au fond d'une clairière, à une demi-heure de marche de la ville. Lorsque nous approchâmes l''arbre, je constatais que contrairement aux autres, il avait conservé une grande partie de son feuillage, en dépit de l'automne déjà très avancé. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais (Quelque chose allait se produire? Le fameux passage allait peut-être s'ouvrir?) mais je fus déçue. Il ne se produisit rien. Pas une lumière, pas un bruit. Mais c'était bien l'arbre de la vision, j'en étais certaine!

Avant de repartir, nous inspectâmes le chêne sous tous ses angles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, exactement? demanda Jade.

- On ne sait pas vraiment.

- Alors comment vous saurez que vous aurez trouvé?

Iris avait grimpé à l'arbre dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice dans les feuilles. Castiel observait le tronc à la recherche d'éventuelles entailles pendant que je cherchais dans les racines. Celles-ci étaient larges et aussi noueuses que le tronc, mais à première vue, il n'y avait là aucun indice. A première vue seulement. Je remarquai une pierre, de forme à peu près rectangulaire, large d'environ soixante centimètres et aussi longue que mon avant-bras, nichée entre les racines et à moitié enterrée.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose. Venez m'aider!

En soulevant la pierre (qui était lourde, même en s'y mettant à trois), nous trouvâmes un livre. Un livre presque aussi grand que la pierre et épais comme un dictionnaire, relié de cuir et au titre gravé en lettre d'or. La quatrième de couverture était vide.

- Vous avez déjà vu une écriture pareille?

- C'est peut-être codé, proposa Castiel.

- En attendant, c'est illisible.

Le livre semblait avoir été entièrement écrit à la main, dans un langage qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait.

- On dirait qu'il y a des mots latins, remarqua Iris.

- Sauf qu'il y a aussi plein d'autres mots qu'on connaît pas. On ne peut pas le lire.

Castiel emporta le livre chez lui. Puisqu'il vivait seul, personne ne lui poserait de question. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il était émancipé, il avait répondu que ses parents travaillaient à l'étranger, qu'ils ne rentraient que très rarement et que c'était très bien comme ça. Comme promis, Jade tint sa langue devant ma mère. J'ai beaucoup de chance que Jade soit si compréhensive... Le soir même, j'entendis la voix de Melody dans ma tête. Heureusement que j'étais seule dans ma chambre à cet instant...

_- Salut Alice! Je dérange pas?_

_- Bon sang, Melody! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie..._

_- Désolée! Je frapperai avant d'entrer la prochaine fois. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec le chêne?_

_- On a trouvé un livre au pied de l'arbre, caché sous une pierre. Ecrit dans un langage inconnu..._

_- Genre extraterrestre?_

_- Qui sait? Iris a dit qu'il y avait du latin mélangé à autre chose. On ne pourra pas en tirer beaucoup..._

_- Oh... C'est dommage, mais on devrait le garder quand même, au cas où... En attendant de pouvoir le décoder, on va avoir du boulot. Violette dit qu'une attaque va se produire._

_- Quand?_

_- Vendredi soir. C'est la première fois qu'il attaquent le même jour deux semaines d'affilé._

_- C'est bon ou mauvais?_

_- Aucune idée. Nath est en train de finaliser notre contre-attaque. Il compte te mettre en première ligne._

_- Euh... Je suis pas une experte, mais c'est pas plus prudent de mettre Iris à la place? Je te signale que j'ai aucun moyen de défense!_

_- Ecoute, ça à marché avec Iris: elle s'est proposée comme appât tandis que Lysandre couvrait ses arrières. C'était risqué, mais ça a payé. Le lendemain de ça, elle pouvait faire le funambule sur les lignes à haute tension._

_- Elle a vraiment fait ça?_

_- Le truc des lignes? Non, mais c'était tout comme. Pour chacun de nous, il a fallu un déclic pour que nos pouvoirs se manifestent. C'est quand elle c'est retrouvée face au danger que tout c'est déclenché.Tu peux faire confiance à Nathaniel. Il sait ce qu'il fait en te plaçant devant. En plus, tu auras Iris et Castiel pour te couvrir en cas de danger._

_- Peut-être, mais n'empêche..._

_- Si tu ne veux pas, je le lui dirais..._

_- Non, on fait comme ça. Plus tôt je pourrais vous aider, plus tôt on en finira avec eux._

"Alice, à table!"

_- Je dois y aller. On se voit demain._

Luciane revint me voir dans mes rêves. Cette fois, nous n'étions plus en haut d'une falaise, mais au milieu de ruines, assises côte à côte sur une colonne éboulée.

- Tu es inquiète à cause de passage, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne devrais pas. Le fait que vous ayez trouvé le livre prouve que vous êtes bien ceux dont parle la prophétie. Les gardiennes ne se manifestent jamais sans raison.

- Lucie... C'est super tout ça, mais comment va t'on faire pour ouvrir le portail? Et pour le livre? Et si finalement je n'avais aucun don...?

Elle avait beau être plus jeune (physiquement, au moins), elle avait l'air tellement plus mûre! Elle me jaugea de ses yeux d'ambre et posa sa main sur mon bras gauche.

- Le passage s'ouvrira en temps voulu. Quant au livre, gardez-le précieusement. Ma soeur devrait pouvoir le déchiffrer...

Une vague de douce chaleur envahit mon bras gauche, du bout de mes doigts jusqu'en au de l'épaule.

- Lucie, qu'est-ce que...

- S'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est bien ça: tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu peux croire. Fais toi confiance.

Les ruines s'évaporèrent avec Luciane et je me réveillai en sursaut avec encore plus de questions dans la tête. 3h17. J'avais encore 3h et 43 minutes de sommeil exactement, mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Mon bras étais encore chaud et le pendentif en croissant de Lune rayonnait faiblement sur ma table de nuit. Luciane m'avais transmit quelque chose cette nuit.

Au même moment, dans une autre dimension...

- Tu m'as déçu. J'espérais mieux de ta part, Travis.

- Désolé, boss. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le corps de ce gamin... Maintenant y'a un double problème, boss. La voyante et la nouvelle.

Le "boss" grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas la façon de parler de son sous-fifre, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Le garçon résistait et cela ce ressentait.

- Je t'ai accordé tous les pouvoirs nécessaires, mais tu as échoué...

Travis eu l'impression que l'air se figeait, refroidissait... Son maître exprimait sa colère.

- Si je peux me permettre, chef, la nouvelle est encore fragile. Je pourrais l'éliminer facilement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre! Si l'Ordre devait renaître...

- Mais c'est pas possible, chef. Ils leur faudrait un mage pour le pacte, et ils ont tous migré sur Solaris.

- Rien n'est moins sûr... Va-t'en maintenant. Il me semble t'avoir donné une mission.

* * *

><p><strong><em>V'là le 7ème! Qu'en pensez vous?<em>**

_J'étais sur mon petit nuage en lisant vos commentaires :) ça fais chaud au coeur après deux semaines d'absence! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas d'internet chez ma mère T.T donc pas de prochain chapitre prévu avant la rentrée! (Ne me frappez pas!)_**_  
><em>**

**_Maintenant, un petit point d'info:_**

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Drimali, d'autres personnages (Rosalya, Dake, Kim, Ambre, Li ,Charlotte et PEUT-ETRE Capucine) auront leur rôle, important ou pas, dans l'histoire, ainsi que d'autres personnes de mon immagination. De plus, l'une de ces personnes (ou plusieurs, si je suis d'humeur sanglante) va MOURIR! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Vite, les injections...) Bien maintenant que c'est dit..._

**_TiteOshun: _**_pour l'instant, les fées sont neutres :P merci de ta fidélité!_

**_Coocola-chan: _**_les fées ont pas encore de noms, mais je vais y réfléchir xD ta review est anonyme, mais t'as __vu? Je t'ai reconnu :D_

**_Lily Wolf Katt: _**_Que de compliments! Ravie que ça te plaise autant :)_

**_Merci à tout ceux (et toutes celles, surtout) qui me suivent! Si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'encourager, il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrêté!_**


	8. L'énigme Dakota

"- Encore un nouvel élève?

- Ouaip, et un nouveau professeur d'EPS, aussi.

- On m'a dit qu'il vient d'Australie!

- J'espère qu'il est mignon!

- Qui ça? Le prof?

- Non! L'élève! Je vous préviens les filles, s'il est beau, il est pour moi!

- Il sera dans quelle classe?

Même à l'autre bout de la cours, on pouvait profiter (euh...) des cancanages d'Ambre et sa bande, qui se pâmait d'avance à l'idée d'un nouveau petit ami potentiel. Si seulement elles se rendaient compte à quel point elles avaient l'air niaises, elles parleraient moins fort... Violette n'avait rien vu venir sur ce nouveau venu. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser mais Melody avait des hypothèses: soit il n'avait rien à voir avec nous, soit quelque chose le protégeait et le rendait invisible pour Violette et "inaudible" pour Melody.

- Ce ne serait pas le premier dans ce cas là: tu vois Kim, de la classe d'Ambre? Je n'ai jamais pu lire ses pensées. J'ai essayé une fois, mais c'est comme si je me heurtais à un mur... Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle a aussi un rôle dans cette histoire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se doute de quelque chose... Elle nous observe depuis au moins dix minutes."

La sonnerie retentit et ladite Kim cessa de nous observer et suivit la foule d'élève qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment C. J'avais repéré Kim dés mon premier jour au lycée grâce à son style décalé et son physique peu commun: sa peau très sombre et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux contrastait avec ses yeux d'un vert presque trop vif pour être normal. Comme Lysandre, ses vêtements la différenciait de la masse d'élèves qui se contentait de suivre la "mode" sans faire preuve d'originalité.

- Silence, s'il vous-plaît! Votre nouveau camarade va bientôt arriver, je sais que vous êtes tous curieux, mais vous ferez connaissance avec lui à la pause.

Pendant que M. Faraise s'évertuait à imposer le silence à sa classe, Violette dessinait dans la marge de son cahier, et à coté de moi, Castiel s'endormait déjà derrière son livre, indifférent au brouhaha. Finalement, le bruit cessa quand la proviseur entra, le nouvel élève, un grand blond aux yeux bleus et au sourire charmeur, sur ses talons. Pendant que la directrice débitait son petit discours "Faîtes-lui bon accueil, etc...", j'observais le garçon. Il souriait, mais ses yeux étaient vides, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. J'allais le faire remarquer à Violette, mais elle me fit passer un bout de papier avant que je ne puisse parler. Je reconnu l'écriture de Lysandre -assis trois rangées devant nous- sur le mot:

_Il n'a pas d'aura._

Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, Violette avait aussi lu le mot. Nous savions ce que cela signifiait: l'aura est la preuve que nous possédons une âme. Une personne qui n'aurait pas d'aura serait comme une coquille vide, un être vivant sans rien à l'intérieure, sans esprit ni sentiments. Si vraiment il n'avait pas d'âme, ce garçon était bien à plaindre. Glissant le mot dans la trousse de Castiel, je relevai les yeux vers le nouveau. Son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus vide, mais vif et observateur. Il scruta chaque élève, marquant un temps d'arrêt plus long sur Violette qui se crispa sur le moment, comme s'il avait piquée. Il finit par aller s'asseoir, sur l'ordre de la directrice, à la dernière place libre, c'est-à-dire à coté de Violette, puis M. Faraise commença son cours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Violette leva la main:

- Monsieur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie? Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Bien sur, allez-y mais prenez quelqu'un avec vous.

Violette me lança un regard plein de sollicitude. Je me levai et la suivi dans le couloir. Dès que nous quittâmes le bâtiment, Violette s'écroula sur un banc et inspira longuement.

- Plus jamais...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Alice, ce type me fait peur! Il... il a fait quelque chose, je l'ai senti qui essayait d'entrer dans ma tête!

- ... Calme-toi, il est loin de toi maintenant...

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à part l'aider à se relever, sécher ses pleurs... Finalement, j'emmenai Violette chez l'infirmière qui lui donna un cachet pour apaiser sa migraine et me demanda d'aller chercher ses affaires pendant qu'elle contactait ses parents. De retour à ma place, je constatai que Dakota avait retrouvé son regard vide. Je repensai à l'état dans lequel était Violette quand je l'ai quittée et frissonnai... Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, il y était parvenu sans parler ni bouger...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Après une longue absence, je poste enfin mon chapitre... un peu bâclé et surtout un peu court, désolé T.T J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour écrire mais Coocola-chan m'aurait trucidé lundi matin... Bon, je sens que les fans de Dake doivent avoir envie de me lapider xD Prenez votre mal en patience, il est pas méchant à 100%!<strong>

**Mes sincères remerciements à vous, mes lecteurs! Si vous n'étiez pas là, il y a longtemps que j'aurais laissé tomber!**

**Cocoola-chan: Je vais me passer des bisous baveux, ok? Tu préfère pas un gros câlin à la place? Eh non, la soeur de Luciane n'est pas une nekomimi xD Va falloir que je t'explique...**

**Au passage je me fais un petit coup de pub: je gère un blog (j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil) où vous trouverez des dessins à moi (entre autre) et d'autres liens vers des sites où je suis inscrite. A visiter si l'envie vous en prend ^_^**

**Si tout va bien, je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre!**


End file.
